


Let's Go Home

by volkralit



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, because i love the idea of having a warm home and some kids with aela, it's just feel-good, literally just fluff, probably the prologue to some smut later on, whole-hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volkralit/pseuds/volkralit
Summary: Though their home may be smaller, with fewer rooms and no bard to lighten the mood, Kori knew it was for the best. At least now she could see Sofie and Runa run around and play without having to worry about them straying too far from the house and running into a pack of wolves. At least now they had a shot at interacting with other kids. At least now… Aela seemed happier.





	

“How are the kids?” Kori asked, watching their kids run around the streets of Solitude in carefree euphoria. 

Aela looked up from polishing her dagger, “Oh, they’re doing just fine. You chose a good home. With so many guards, I hardly have to worry,” 

Kori smiled. They both knew how terrible their first go on homesteading had been. “Better than Hjaalmarch?”

“Better than Hjaalmarch,” she smiled. 

Though the manor had caused them such grief and worry, Kori couldn’t help but feel nostalgic as she remembered the days that had gone past on that small plot of land outside of Morthal. The result of all the days gathering materials, building, hiring, all to make the manor the most welcome, family-centered manor in all of Skyrim were Kori’s pride. She had created a home where all five of them (Aela, Sofie, Runa, Vladimir, the Bard, and herself) could _deguste_ on mead, food, and each other’s company in comfort.

It would have been perfect, had it not been for the harrowing expanse the manor was built upon. It was by Kori’s naive judgment that she decided to make that manor the one they spent their first week in. She had worked so hard on it that she felt it necessary to make it work, but Gods… did it do anything but that. 

Sofie often remarked that she thought monsters were in the water. Runa was once chased by wolves. Vladimir had to fight off a bear that came after the cow- and then the cow went missing. Kori remembered the stinging pain that followed after Aela reprimanded her after those few days. Honestly, what were you thinking bringing us out here?

Kori wanted to make a fence around the plot of land, or cast a spell to ward off evil, or go scouting and murder everything around the area. Much against her efforts, everything that wished to do harm only seemed to spawn out of nowhere.  
Enough was enough, only when a group of bandits came to attack the manor and Kori had to fight to protect her children from being harmed. The dreadful sight of that Bandit Chief splayed out in front of the manor and Runa cowering in the stables broke Kori’s resolve in every which way. 

Though their home may be smaller, with fewer rooms and no bard to lighten the mood, Kori knew it was for the best. At least now she could see Sofie and Runa run around and play without having to worry about them straying too far from the house and running into a pack of wolves. At least now they had a shot at interacting with other kids. At least now… Aela seemed happier. 

Kori, remembering her beautiful wife, wrapped an arm around Aela’s waist. Aela only needed to look up to register what Kori was thinking about. She planted a kiss on Kori’s cheek and laid her head on her shoulder with a wistful sigh. 

A guard nearby, upon seeing this display of affection, stopped dead in his tracks and turned to stare at Kori. For a second, Kori expected trouble, and then the guard stammered out a line of dialogue Kori would have never expected to hear while they were so far away from Whiterun. 

“You- you’re the Harbinger. Of the Companions.” The absolutely true, _irrefutable_ honor seemed to dawn on the guard as he said it. He paused, drew his legs together, and puffed out his chest, “It is my honor to stand before you.” 

Kori smiled. “Your honor indeed,” she drew herself near, towering over him in her abnormal height. Angled, almost shoulder to shoulder, Kori tilted her head. “Kneel.”

With no concern for the pain that would ensue from hammering onto the tips of his steel-shin boots, the guard dropped. A chorus of laughter from the surrounding villagers, and even from Aela herself, followed suit. 

“Enough, dear,” Aela reappeared from behind. She placed a well trained hand on Kori’s shoulder and tried to suppress the grin that tugged at the ends of her lips. Kori couldn’t help but laugh herself at the sight of her own wife trying to spare the guard any further ridicule. 

So much for being the ruthless duo. 

… Kori loved her all the more.

“Let’s go home,” Aela said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off of my own most recent gameplay. Built the house on Hjaalmarch, got attacked, got reprimanded, moved to Solitude. I'm stuck with a huge family manor in the middle of fuck-all fog town but hey. I have a sick ass shrine and some cool memories to go back to. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys liked it. More shit coming through, regardless of whether anyone looks at this or not. 
> 
> Also yeah. Kori is my female dovahkiin character.


End file.
